1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety and arming unit for a spinning projectile fuze, including a fuze body and a bearing body, which define a spherical cavity therebetween. A spherical rotor in the spherical cavity is rotatably mounted and has a detonator arranged therein.
By way of example, bolt systems with centrifugal-force bolts and a stop are known as safety and arming units for spinning projectile fuze.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
By way of example, a safety and arming unit for a spinning projectile fuze is described in EP 0 360 187 B1. In this known safety and arming unit, a holding ring is formed with a grooved wedge profile, which has supporting flaps which are oriented radially inwards, and has recesses between them. The supporting flaps and the recesses have base area dimensions of approximately the same size. This affects the behaviour of the holding ring as it is spread open by spinning, that is to say centrifugal forces. This known safety and arming unit also has a spring device, which is formed by a conical spiral compression spring.